


Adventures of Batgirl

by SiSiLuvsShipping



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Batgirl - Freeform, Batman - Freeform, Blood, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Comics, Detectives, Drama, Major Character Injury, Robin - Freeform, Superheroes, Thriller, Violence, dc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiSiLuvsShipping/pseuds/SiSiLuvsShipping
Summary: Barbara Gordon is a 19 year old college student at Gotham University and is the daughter of Gotham police commissioner James ‘Jim’ Gordon. She had always been interested in fighting crime and protecting the city, however, she didn’t just want to follow in the footsteps of her father as an officer. Then, ‘he’ came along. No one knew too much about the Batman but what is sure is that he was stopping a lot of crimes within the city. After encountering him, Barbara had chosen to become a vigilante of her own. Building her own suit and gadgets. Barbara had made her choice to be her own hero, and she named herself, Batgirl.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Bruce Wayne, Barbara Gordon & Jim Gordon, Barbara Gordon & Kara Zor-El, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Harvey Bullock & Jim Gordon, Jim Gordon & Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel





	1. Issue #0 - Rumors of a Dark Knight

_**Barbara's POV** _

My father used to tell me the best way to win a fight is to walk away. Being the daughter of the Commissioner of the GPD, I didn’t quite get what he meant. To protect people, sometimes you need to get your hands dirty. My name is Barbara Gordon, I’m a sophomore student at the Gotham University. 19 years old. A few weeks ago, I was able to do my online lessons. Didn’t have a job or much of an alliance so I just moved back in with my dad. He lived downtown in the middle of the city. From my university I packed my bags, got in a cab and off I went. It was a big enough apartment for me to have my own room. Moving in seemed to go fairly well and of course, being a father, he was glad to have me over. But unfortunately for me, that also meant he still had some control over me. My dad was usually busy with his work, with Gotham being one of the top places of maniacs and psycho criminals. Not to flatter myself, but I even helped my dad out with some of his cases. Then soon enough, that’s when I started to hear about ‘him’. The Batman.

It was late and I was finishing up a research project on the muscles and pressure points in the human body. I was sitting on the laptop on the couch with the lights on. My dad wasn’t home yet as I looked over at the clock on the kitchen wall for what time it was. 8:30 way longer than he normally would have come home. Usually when that happens that means something's wrong or he was just running late. Either way it made me nervous and all I could do was hope for the Best. A bullet proof vest may protect your chest, but there are other places on your body you can get shot at, and or killed. Luckily I could hear the door open and my father walk in, his trench coat was soaking wet from the rain outside. His hand had what seemed to be some work papers and files, and as he closed the door, some take out. He seemed beat, but every night I'm just glad he came back safe as a smile crossed my face and I put everything down.  
  
“Hey honey, I'm home.” He announced as he tried to smile back at me.   
  
I ran up to him and gave him a hug. “You're late”, I stated as I slightly let go.

“I know, I know. Didn't mean to keep you waiting or worry, just had to finish up an arrest.”  
  
“Catch any bad guys?” I asked with a smirk.   
  
“A couple.” Lifting up a bag, he asked “hungry?”   
  
“Starving.” I answered.   
  
We weren't the classiest family as we just ate from the boxes and with chopsticks. While eating, I asked “so, how was your day?”   
  
I still had some food in my mouth as he slightly laughed and asked “excuse me?”   
  
Laughing back, I swallowed and asked again “how was your day?”   
  
“The usual, long and exhausting.” He answered.   
  
“Mind if I ask who you arrested?”   
  
“Sorry pumpkin, not this time.”   
  
“Dad, if there's still a case to follow I can help.” I insisted.   
  
“Well, there's no need because the scumbag was caught by the Batman. That's one less mob boss off the streets.”   
  
“But another one could take his place.” I replied. Trying to help, I suggested “maybe you should try and hit the source of all the gangs and mobs. I mean they have to meet up somewhere some time. Even if it's against one another in a gang war or something.”   
  
“Yeah, but without a lead, there's no time or way we can track one.” My father didn't seem quite happy with my suggestion as he said “Barbara I know you want to help and protect people but getting yourself into police business is dangerous.”   
  
“I'm just trying to help.” I retorted. “You barely talk about work only makes it even more suspicious.”   
  
“You know why I keep it a secret.”   
  
“Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore. I can take care of myself.”   
  
“Sweetheart, you're smart, but you're not indestructible. There are dangerous men in this city, with connections and big guns.”   
  
“Okay, okay. I'll stay out of it. But I just thought you'd be able to trust me.”   
  
Letting out a sigh, he explained “sweetheart, I do trust you. But now just isn't the time. Maybe when you're older I can be more open about my job. But for now keeping you out of harm’s way is more important than any case in the world.   
  
As much as I thought he was being unfair, I followed his request and stayed out of it. And maybe he's right about that last part. Maybe when I'm older I could join the police. After we finished eating, I told him, “I'll clean up. You should relax and get some sleep early.”   
  
“Sure, but I don't think there's enough time in the world that'll let me get as much rest as I need.”   
  
My father was holding a case file I got a glimpse at it while I was walking around the table to put the dishes away. Falcone was arrested by who appeared to be the Batman.   
  
My father didn’t ever say much about him, probably for both to protect me and he obligated to not reveal important information as an officer of the law. But I listened closely to be able to hear enough. No one besides the criminals arrested seemed to see him for themselves. From their description, the Batman lurks in the shadows. He looks like a large demon bat and shows criminals, no mercy, but doesn't kill.   
  
“Have you ever seen him?” I asked, putting the dishes in the sink and turning on the tap water.   
  
“Who?” He asked back confused as to who I was referring to.   
  
“The Batman.” I elaborated as I started cleaning.   
  
“No.” He answered, shaking his head. “Just witness statements. “We tried to follow him once, but that led us nowhere. Some of us think he's doing us cops a favor taking care of all these crooks. But others disagree because he's acting outside the law and want to see him bat rot behind bars.”   
  
“Well, what do you think of him?”   
  
Putting down the case file, he told me, “There are two kinds of people in this world. Those who want to protect and those who want nothing but trouble and don't care who gets hurt along the way. He's rare as it comes to being in the middle as I've seen. He's brutal to criminals, but has protected more than a couple of innocent people.”   
  
Standing back up, my father stretched out his back and said “yeah, I think I'm going to turn in early. Just remember to turn off all the lights when you go to your room.”   
  
Turning my eyes, I watched him walk off to his bedroom and shut the door behind him.   
  
A rumor my ass, even my father was smart enough to know what ‘he’ wasn't just a myth. The Batman was real and very much out there. And I was determined to find him and see who or what he is for myself.   
  
After that night, I would occasionally go back to the university to access the servers there and see what I could find. As a bonus, the gossip of the Batman got around to my colleagues which also helped. He didn’t seem to operate during the day, only at night. Passerby’s have seen his car. My guess would be that he's using a Mach 5 motor engine and he has his own car to move around the city so quickly.   
  
One night while my father was asleep, I stole one of his walkie talkies from his room. Using my knowledge of tech, I kept it on the same frequency and channel, as well as make sure it still worked. Then, all I had to do was wait till there was a call from one of the police officers. The night of that call, I was already in dark clothes and I decided to sneak out. Opening my bedroom window, I left and climbed up to the roof.   
  
Making my way from the roofs, I tried to find the street the call was coming, and stopping myself from falling over a building, I could see ‘him’. The Batman was real after all.   
  
He was fighting a group of thugs, I could count five of them. And judging by the large bags they were carrying, it was a robbery and they were trying to get to their getaway car. From what I could examine, he jumped down right on top of the car as he landed the top and windows were crushed. But he didn't do any damage to himself as he stood back up. They pulled out a gun on the Batman, but he pulled out some sort of metal boomerang and knocked the guns out of their hands.   
  
One guy turned around and said something, and threw a punch. Batman ducked under the punch, and came back up with a right uppercut and the guy came off the ground about six inches and fell down unconscious. Batman looked at the other four guys and three of them attacked him. Batman kicked one in the gut and he fell down. The other two double teamed the Batman. One guy got Batman in a choke hold and the other one was punching him. About that time the guy Batman kicked got back up and started hitting Batman. Batman used the guy that was choking him as leverage and kicked the other two guys that were attacking him. He then hit the guy that was choking him with a few elbows to the stomach. He eventually let Batman go and Batman threw him against the car. The other two charged at Batman. One threw a punch, but Batman ducked him and punched the other guy in the face. He turned around right as the one guy threw another punch. This time Batman caught his hand and flipped him over using his arm as leverage. When Batman got the guy on the ground, and hit him in the temple. Batman got up and looked at the last guy who had been standing there watching the entire time. He just put his hands up and got on his knees.   
  
Watching the fight, I remember thinking to myself “holy shit, go to the jump much or are you just using roids?” But that wasn't something I should be thinking about as I shook my head and got back to my senses. While I still had the chance, I took my phone out of my pocket and caught a few photos of the Batman fighting. Which was a huge mistake. As Batman, dropped the last thug by his jacket, he saw the flash from my phone then could see me looking down at him. At this moment I thought to myself ``oh crap!’ Then got back up and started running.   
  
Thinking I had the high ground, I thought I could ditch the bat and get home. But that was also my mistake. I could see the building coming into sight, but then there was a sound of a grappling hook. Stopping in my tracks, the Batman had caught up with me, using the grapple to get up the roof and jumped down in front of me.   
  
Well, I guess the rumors are true on one or two things. First; Batman is really tall. Second; just having the Batman near you, let alone in front of you, is terrifying. My whole body was shaking and I couldn’t get my body to move as I looked up to see his face. But then the thought occurred to me that I was the commissioner’s daughter, I can’t let anyone or anything scare me.   
  
He had a deep voice, but it was slightly hollow and modified. “Who are you?” he asked.   
  
Standing my ground, I answered, “My name is Barbara Gordon.”   
  
He seemed to know of my father as he went on to ask “what are you doing out here?”   
  
“I’ve heard rumors about you, wanted to see if you were real.”   
  
“I normally don’t leave a trail.”   
  
“Well, I have some skills with engineering and computer hacking. It wasn’t that hard, honestly.”   
  
During our small talk, I hid my phone behind my back, still in my hand. Batman noticed it as well as he held out his hand and demanded “your phone, give it to me.”   
  
I kept a tight grip, I knew what he wanted. He wanted to make sure my photos don’t get out to the public. “No way” I retorted. “Some people may fear you, but others think you’re a hero. And they have to know the Batman exists.”   
  
“It’s for your own good.”   
  
“I think I’ll take that risk.”   
  
“You seem pretty cocky, even for the Commissioner’s daughter.”   
  
“Can’t help it. I want to do what you do.”   
  
“Trust me, you don’t.”   
  
“I didn’t mean, do the whole ‘dress up as a bat in the middle of the night’. I meant bring criminals to justice and protects others.”   
  
“Then join the police. I work alone.”   
  
“Have it your way. But I can barely get my dad to tell me half of what he does during work. Do you two ever talk?”   
  
“Sometimes, when I need information.”’   
  
“You know, you could use a partner.”   
  
“I told you, I work alone.”   
  
“It’s a big city, and you’re just one man. Plus, you could use my skills.”   
  
“I’ll tell you one last time, the answers no.”   
  
Walking away, Batman headed over to the other side of the roof. I noticed I still had my phone as I called out and asked “you’re not gonna take it?”   
  
He had his foot on the edge as he turned his head and answered, "I’ll trust that you won’t get ahead of yourself and post it online. But, if anyone sees it and finds out about me, I’m coming for you.”   
  
Without saying another word, Batman jumped over the building. I thought it was crazy as I found forward to see if he hit the ground. But he didn’t as he was using his cape to glide away.   
  
Without a second thought, I rushed home and tried to get some sleep, but it was difficult to after everything I saw last night. The obvious thing to do was tell someone, but it's not like they would believe. Maybe not even with the photo, which I was also wasn't considering on showing people. In this city, crime runs rampant and with Batman’s recent activity, saying you had involvement with him would get you hurt or a bullet to the head. When I could finally get my eyes closed, I took a minute to think. People say that Batman is a symbol of fear in the eyes of criminals. What if I could do that as well. Become a vigilante like him with the symbol of a bat. That could be my way of helping people. Alright, I'll start in the morning.   
  
That next day I started doing research on equipment. Of course I'd need to pick it up instead of a delivery. Dad would freak out and be concerned with keeping it around. The grapple will help get an enemy or object out of my distance. Not to mention get on top of buildings to get a wider range of view. To make the batarangs, I headed down to the construction lab. Hot metal and a hammer to get the shape right. I used a gas bomb and shell to make smoke grenades. The next step was I needed to be able to defend myself. There's no point in doing all of this if I didn't know how to fight. Luckily, I happened to know someone who could teach me.   
  
I contacted a friend who worked at the university’s gym, I told him I needed a workout regimen and luckily he had a few ideas in mind I could use. I started with pull-ups and push-ups. Needing to be flexible and hold my weight. A few times, I tried a handstand as the coach held my legs up. One time I accidentally kicked him in the face when I couldn't keep my balance. But that was just a warm up, I need actual combat training. I needed to be able to throw a punch. There was a boxing ring at the back and the coach had a pair of boxing gloves he handed to me as I got started. Now knowing from experience, it's not as easy to use those things as it looks. There was still the exception that a punching bag wouldn't punch you back. But when you're out in a real fight, the other guy sure as well.   
  
When I first asked my coach if he was spar with me, he refused. Said I wasn't ready and he didn't like hitting girls. But I wasn't going to let that stop me. When I was ready, I'd ask him again. I needed to know how to block and fight back in a fight   
  
One day my coach noticed how hard I was working as he advised me “you know, you can slow down. You're gonna wear yourself out.”   
  
I simply told him “no can do, this is really going to help me out with something important.”   
  
“Just don't do anything you'll regret.”   
  
Even with that being said, I kept going. I tried as hard as I could, day in, and day out. Pushing myself beyond my limit so I could get stronger.   
  
It didn't take much longer for me to start actual sparring sessions. To be fair, I had my fair share of getting my ass kicked the first couple of times. But eventually I was able to block some of the hits. On our last match, I was the first one to swing a few punches. He was able to dodge the punches slowly backing up. I tried to go for a fast kick that he was barely able to see coming. As I went for another kick, he was able to get underneath my leg. Now being behind me, I was grabbed and put in a hold. Using my elbow, I got him off, then turned around to go for a hit. He blocked, but I had another one ready. He still had a little fight in him as he used his hands to try a few strikes, I blocked and tried to avoid with my arms. Grabbing him by the arm and leg, I flipped him onto the matted floor. Backing up, I let out a breath and smile. Offering my arm, I then helped him stand back up.   
  
Catching the last punch, he let go of my hand as he pushed me back. I blocked his own punch, then countered using the rest of my arm while he was close.   
  
The last step was to make the costume. Normal cloth would be able to tear throw and it wouldn't do much against a bullet. Hard armor, I wouldn't be able to move my neck to see around me, let alone be able to move my body freely in a fight. I could make the outer layer leather, have some protection underneath and have a tank underneath for comfort. I chose a color scheme of black and yellow. The first part of the suit I worked on was the boots and gloves. Not too heavy so I can move with them, but hard enough so I could do some damage. Then I make the sleeves, when the main part of the suit. Capes look cool, but if it's too long it can slow you down. But typical me, I went with the option that looked cool. The cape was long enough to down to my legs, but didn't drag behind me as I walked. I added a neck collar to the suit, but didn't have a mask quite yet. I also made that black, with no lenses so I could see better, it didn't cover the back of my hair and left my chin open so it was easy to remove. With a little spray paint, it was finished. The world was ready to meet Batgirl.   
  
On my first night of patrol, it was raining hard and thunder could be heard all around. I could feel each drop hitting my face as I looked down at the city from the roof I was standing down. Taking on my phone, I heard a report of a robbery down by the harbor by the GPD radio frequency I hacked into. Jumping down from the roof, I landed on top of my motorcycle and was on my way.   
  
That was just the beginning, and now, I can tell you the rest of my story.


	2. Issue #1 - Second Bat

**_Barbara's POV_** ****

Gotham is a city of mystery, danger, and divided in two between who's on the right side of the law. And the other, you probably know what that would be, the criminals, gangsters and mob enforcers who believe they own the streets. When I first put on the mask of Batgirl, I made a vow that I would do whatever I could to make change. Even though, it would be nearly impossible. You can lock up all the bad guys in town, but crime doesn't ever just stop. My father knows that from experience and tries to fight back against crime every single day.

That night it was raining again, I squat down on one knee on top of a water tower trying to listen into the radio system that the cops use to report any criminal activity, which I totally hacked into.” Sometimes I'd even hear from my dad on the radio of what's going on.

Breaking the silence between me and the radio was the loud banging of thunder. Looking up, I could remember thinking to myself ‘if the weather keeps up like this, I'll have to go home and call it a day.’

From the phone, an officer asked “Bullock, what's your status on those drug dealers?” He was referring to Harvey Bullock, my dad's partner in the GCPD.

“Nah, we lost them.” He answered. “Boss says to be sure the drugs get to the harbor. Stop the deal from going down. Be sure they never get onto the market.”

“Understood.”

“Get as many officers available to converge and engage on Gotham Bay in the next 30 minutes.”

The harbor huh, I would need to get there before they arrive and the car can. Taking my phone away from my ear, I looked for where the call took place. I would need to hurry if I want to get there before the cops do.

Standing back up, I took a higher vantage view of the city, but it wasn't quite high enough for me to see the harbor. Taking out my grappling gun, I shot it out to get up to one of the taller buildings. Then, I ran until the harbor came into view. Once the harbor was in enrage, I stopped to see two people talking, the others scattered around. Seemed to be the group guarding the tower. The deal was probably going to take place inside the building, and the buyer seemed to be already inside judging by the boat parked. Now was my chance if I wanted to take down both groups. But I also couldn't just run in and fight them off. One thing I've learned from experience is that you never just want to just charge in. Analyze the situation, think of a strategy, and then execute. And, my dad would pretty much kill me if I came home covered in bullet wounds. It's already hard enough sometimes to cover up the bruises from fights.

Lowering the night vision lenses from inside my helmet, I could get a closer look at what was happening down by the bay. There's a dozen hostiles on the outside, eleven on the inside of the building. There wasn't anything to get in the way of getting down there as I backed up. Making a run, I jumped off the building, and extended my cape, I glided down against the winds to land on the roof of the warehouse.

To be honest, the roof wasn't the stealthiest option because if I was seen, there would be wouldn't be anywhere for me to hide. But it was the best way to get a drop on them as well. Staying low on top of the roof, I moved to the front. Seeing how I could catch them by surprise. The street lamps won’t work in my favor and those would need to be taken out first ‘Barbara Gordon you can have all the tech knowledge in the world but sometimes you need to get your hands dirty in order to get the job done right.’ I thought to myself taking out a batarang. Throwing it, it moved around the lamps, shutting them off. The sound of the glass breaking, before returning to my hand.

The goons almost immediately noticed the lights go out as they frantically started looking around. “What the hell was that?” One of them asked.

“How would I know? Someone turned the lights out.” Another replied.

“Sure, this is the perfect time to play the blame game.” A third goon said sarcastically.

“Will you idiots idiots shut the hell up!? We have a job to do!” A fourth called out taking charge of things. “Boss says no one gets in or out of the bay until the deal is done. Use tracers and flashlights. If you see anything moving, open fire.” Once he was done talking, they separated and got back into position and turned the flashlight and sniper lights on their guns.

From back on the roof, I waited to make sure they were all at a safe distance for me to go down and fight. I was out of time, I would have to get down there now. Jumping down, I landed on top of one of the guards, rendering him unconscious as he fell. The others were quickly alerted as they turned to face them. As I stood back up, there was a loud clash of lighting as I could be seen for a quick second. They figured I was batman or affiliated with him as they open fired. Moving quickly forward, I managed to dodge the bullets and tackled the second guard down. Grabbing him by the face, I gave him a hard punch to the face, leg sweeping the other that was next to him. He quickly got back up along with me, before he could land a punch, I dodged with the back of my hand and landed a counter hit as I headbutted him. Once was trying to run up from behind as I used my elbow then swung my leg around to kick him back.

Finishing the attack back on the third guard, I turned back and countered another attempt of a punch. Lowering his arm, I twisted it and used the back of the back of my other hand to land a hard hit on his face. Turning around, the others on the other doc could see me as well. Lifting up my cape, I used it to block the bullets. Good thing the fabric and material on the cape and suit is sturdy enough, or I would be horribly dead. Keeping a move on, I ran to get to the rest of the guards before they could get their ammo and reload. Jumping onto one of the poles near the dock, I jumped and hand my hand in a fist. Landing, it was a direct hit as he got knocked down. As the others moved in, I landed a series of hits, with my arms extended in a martial arts style. Moving one of them back, I moved my leg up to do a hard kick down.

Inside the building, the drug buy was having a conversation and were about to finish up the deal, but they were interrupted by the sound of the guns firing and the fight going on just outside.

“What the hell?” One of the men asked confused as to what was going on outside.

“Is it the bat?” Another one asked.

“No fricking way, he’s on the other side of the city.” A third replied.

The supplier wasn’t convinced that everything was alright as he took out his pistol and ordered his men “lock the doors.”

Slowly moving forward, they followed their instructions. But first they would need to make sure there was actually no one outside. Opening the door, the two looked to see the goons outside were down and, or, knocked unconscious. “Gah crap!” one of them muttered.

The other announced to the boss “Louis and the boys are out-cold! It’s one of the bats.”

“Then hurry up and lock those doors already.” He replied. “If you see anything move in here, shoot it.”

With those orders, the others also took out their guns as well and took a look around. “I knew this wasn’t a good idea.” The buyer stated as he grabbed the bag with the drugs. “Tell your boss that our business is over.”

“Shut your trap.” The supplier retorted in defense. “In my defense, the guys with guns are always the ones that win. Plus, it's just a guy in a suit. How tough could it be?”

They had noticed that I knocked out the outside goons but weren’t aware that I went around the back of the building. Using my grappling gun, I got up to the window. The sound of glass breaking as I went through it and got onto the balcony. The rest of the gangsters were alerted to my presence as one of the goons yelled and announced “up there!”

As they all looked up, the boss ordered “don’t just stand there, light it up!”

Gunfire erupted the roof as I kept moving so I couldn't get killed. But by the time they ran out of ammo, the ledge was badly damaged as the wood cracked apart. Falling down, there was no time for me to use a grapple as I hit the ground hard. I was also pretty sure that I at least bruised my leg. Trying to rub off the pain, I forgot that I had now been seen. Hearing the sound of a gun loaded, the leader of the drug dealing had a gun aimed at my head.He instructed to me, “get up, and put your hands above your head. Slowly.”

The pistol was in too close of a range for me to try and move or dodge it without taking a bullet. So, I did as he said. Smooth Batgirl, real smooth. Of course that was sarcasm because the one thing you never want to do is get caught.

The rest of the goons seemed relaxed seeing how I looked with the mask. “Not as tough as I thought.” The buyer commented. “I was actually expecting the bat to show up.”

“Well I guess she'll have to do.” A third goon replied.

As I was grabbed, the buyer lowered the gun to my head and put his other hand on the top of my mask. “Before we kill you, why don't we take a peek at who’s underneath.”

I took a deep breath as I used my head to knock the dealer off of me. Dropping gun as he squinted his eyes as he put a hand on his nose bleed. Turning around, I kicked the buyer away and blocked a punch from the third goon. Countering it, I landed a series of fast hits before he went down. The fourth and last one was the furthest at the back of the warehouse. Using my grappling hook, I pulled him in a landed a straight punch to his face. Now the dealer was the only one still standing. He had managed to regain his pistol as I threw a batarang to clog it. By the time he could pull out a knife, I walked close enough to him as I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. The knife dropped to the floor as his next move was a punch. I was easily able to block it. Now having a hold on him, I moved forward and pinned him back against the wall. Finally able to get some information.

“Who’s supplying you with the drugs?” I asked.

Taking a couple of deep breaths, he commented “go to hell.”

Keeping a tight grip, I moved forward and slammed him again, even harder. I could make my own threats too. “I won't ask a third time.”

“Alright, alright.” He gave up. “I don't know who he is.”

“Like hell you don't.”

“I swear, he's the one that contacts us and gets me and my boys to do all his dirty work.”

“What did he refer to himself as?”

“He called himself, ‘the Black Mask.’’

“What do you know about him?”

“He's one of the higher up gangsters in Gotham and he got the name from his face. Or, some of us think he's just wearing a literal black mask. But that's all. The boss isn't open to sharing any personal information.”

That was all the information I needed, but before I could knock him out, the police had arrived as the sirens and a voice could be heard from outside. “This is officer Bullock, we have the place surrounded. You have 3 seconds to come out with your hands up or we’re coming in.”

As the count went down, the cops broke open the door and ran in. “Batgirl, you are under arrest. Drop him.” One of the officers announced pointing her gun

Dropping the guard on the floor, I backed away and tried to find a way out. The bullets from earlier opened a whole in the roof. I slowly took out my grapple gun and got ready for a quick getaway.

“Don't try anything or we will shoot.” A second cop threatened. Sorry boys but there was no way I was gonna let myself be arrested.

Taking it out quickly, I got up to the roof, allowing them to open fire. As the gunshots went off, I started running.

“That's enough, she's gone!” Bullock stated.

“What do you want us to do?” An officer asked as he walked up to him.

Letting out a sigh, he looked over at the knocked out goons. “Guess she did us a solid this time.” He muttered to himself.

“Bullock?” The officer asked looking at him.

“Let the batgirl go for now. I want the rest of these clowns backup and taken away.” He instructed.

By the time I stopped running, I looked behind to see if I was being followed. Thankfully I managed to get away that time. The hard storm from before had seemed to subside. It had stopped raining but the clouds still covered the night sky. It was a clear shot to my dad's apartment from where I was standing so I just steadily made my way over there.

As usual, I got into my room from the window and got out of my suit. Putting on some pajamas, I could take a look at where I injured my leg earlier. Didn't have any broken bones this time but definitely a few bruises that are going to make me feel sore for a while. Looking over at my clock. It was 2 am. At the university, we were allowed to set up our own schedule. I set my classes for the late morning. So getting as much sleep as possible was a first priority. Slamming my head onto my pillow, I pulled the covers over me and closed my eyes. I never know how Batman does this, doing the job all night on a daily basis.

The next morning there was a knock at my door. I didn't know who it was and I didn't want to get up just yet as I let out a moan. It was my dad as he opened the door and asked “Barbara, you up yet sweetheart?”

There was a blinding sunlight hitting my face. Sitting up, I answered “I am now.”

“I gotta head out early today so I brought you some breakfast.”

Letting out a smile, I replied “thanks dad.”

He put the plate on my nightstand. He had a mug of coffee in his other hand and I assumed he had to get going. Giving me a kiss on the forehead, he instructed “be sure you're not late for classes, and have a good day. I'm probably gonna be home late so don't wait up for me.”

“You got it.” I answered. “Now go arrest some bad guys.”

Smirking, my dad headed off to get to work. Allowing me to eat with some privacy. You think that me being batgirl was the only interesting part of me? Well think again, there's a lot more where that came from. Once I was done eating, I got myself cleaned, dressed, and ready to get out the door. Now to get to the other half of my life.


End file.
